


处刑脑洞2

by MIGOUZA



Series: 处刑脑洞 [2]
Category: Aldnoah Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIGOUZA/pseuds/MIGOUZA
Summary: 大概还会有后续得···





	处刑脑洞2

2  
似乎做了一个噩梦，斯雷因昏昏沉沉的睁开了眼睛，他是身体十分的乏力，四肢沉重难以动弹。  
发生了什么？  
比起陌生的天花板，手背上传来的轻微刺痛让他更加在意。  
哦，是输液针头。  
他顺着管子向上看去，自己似乎躺了有一段时间。他身上盖着一张柔软的毛毯，背部传来了久违的柔软触感，有什么人大发慈悲的让他躺在一张床垫上，虽然是皮质的，不过对他来说也足够奢侈了。  
下体传来不适，斯雷因的意识渐渐清晰。  
滚蛋！他拼命的坐起来，一把手背上的针头。天知道输送进他体内的是什么，他必须得做点什么。  
斯雷因想要站起来，可他乏力的四肢仿佛并不能支撑他一样。他赤裸着跪坐在床垫上，气愤的把输液针丢到一边以后，他感到自己头晕目眩。  
斯雷因捂着额头喘息，无力让他几乎要趴在床垫上，他环顾四周，发现自己似乎被关在一个陌生的房间，头顶昏暗的灯光照的他昏昏欲睡。  
房间外传来轻微的脚步声，有人在靠近这里。斯雷因警惕的注视着门，当它被打开的一瞬间，他果然见到了那张他最不想看到的脸。  
“早安，斯雷因·特洛耶特。”带着眼罩的年轻军官走了进来，“休息的还好么？”  
“你这混蛋……”斯雷因咬牙切齿的瞪着他，而对方却完全无视了他的愤怒，关上门直径向他走来。  
这家伙还想干什么？斯雷因警惕的想要绷紧身体，然而他的四肢乏力的只能让他颤抖着缩成一团。  
“没有力气，对吧。我给你打了药的。”伊奈帆蹲在他的面前。  
那平静的脸看的斯雷因感到越来越愤怒，他怒吼着“为什么不让我有尊严的死去？”，这仅仅一句的怒吼，仿佛花光了他的力气，他喘息撑着身下的床垫，连抬头怒视伊奈帆都做的十分吃力。  
“我不想让你死去，斯雷因。”伊奈帆从他的包里掏出了饭盒，“为此，在处刑期结束前我会负责照顾你，要吃点么？你只打了葡萄糖而已。”  
“……滚，不要碰我。”斯雷因向后退缩，一想到他会继续重复在那里被玩弄的处境，绝望就充斥在他的心头。  
“真的么？即使不处刑，我们还是要做功课的。”伊奈帆打开了食盒。新鲜食物的香味闻上去是那么诱人。  
对此，斯雷因只是低下头向后退去，他绝望的喘息：“不要碰我。”  
“你知道这不可能。”伊奈帆将食盒盖上放在一边，然后脱去了自己的西装外套，他把斯雷因擦掉的针头扔进远处的垃圾桶，把一切可能会妨碍他的东西都推得远远的。他有充足的时间做这些，给斯雷因注射的肌肉松弛的药物会让他行动困难，即使放任对方不管，对方也很难能在上午从床垫上爬到门边。  
伊奈帆轻松的拉过对方的腿，让对方老老实实的趴着，他的手拍打在对方白嫩的屁股上，留下红色的印记。  
“知道么，其实我早就想像这样把我的生殖器埋进你的屁股里。你那么漂亮，尤其是瞪着我的时候，真是让人想要狠狠地蹂躏你。”伊奈帆轻松的掰开了斯雷因的双腿，那可怜的穴口还未从前一天的粗暴性爱中恢复，“你最好有点自觉，意识到你长得有多诱惑。”  
“不要碰我，滚开，令人作呕的家伙！”斯雷因无济于事的挣扎，他毫无力气的扭动看上去简直像是亲密的撒娇。  
伊奈帆的手指轻易地伸进里那柔软的小嘴，手指上涂抹的清凉药膏刺激的斯雷因发出“吚——”的声音  
“你给我抹了什么？！”斯雷因不自在的扭动着屁股，妄图想要甩开伊奈帆的手。  
“放轻松，这只是消肿的药膏而已。”伊奈帆的手指细致的在那穴口附近进出打转，将冰凉的液体均匀的涂抹在上面那里很快变得润滑，因为膏药而发出轻微的粘稠水声。  
显然，斯雷因并不是很相信伊奈帆，尽管他不在开口，但他依旧没有放弃那无济于事的抵抗。  
“嘿……安分一点。”伊奈帆将伤药涂在斯雷因的手腕和脚腕上，因为之前的挣扎，脆弱的皮肤被镣铐磨破了。  
药品的刺激让斯雷因有些痛，他警觉的注意着伊奈帆的动作，却有疑惑着他为何要如此对待自己。  
尽管不想承认，大多数时候这个橙色的家伙总是温柔的对待自己。  
“你到底想要干什么？”斯雷因问他，“只是泄欲的话直接干就好了吧，难不成你不喜欢残破的工具？”他发出冷笑，想要转头注视对方，然而无力的四肢让他只能老实的趴着。  
“当然是让你情感情愿的为我张开双腿咯，就是那种俗称爱情的玩意。”  
“哈？！你脑子坏了么？”斯雷因表现出露骨的厌恶，伊奈帆在帮他上完药之后将他翻了过来，那表情被一览无余。  
“当然，就算失败了我也已经与你做过，虽然不是永远，但短暂的拥有过我也觉得挺不错。”他难得的露出微笑面，只是在斯雷因看来那微笑带着十足的危险，“对待爱人该有的温柔我已经做完了，那么现在我应该好好享用我的战利品。”  
“禽兽！”  
斯雷因怒斥道。但伊奈帆完全没有理会对方，他解开了自己的裤子拉链，将挺立的欲望直接的插入斯雷因的后穴。斯雷因的肉穴总是那么温暖，伊奈帆舒适的叹气，他握住斯雷因的脚腕，将他的双腿压过头顶。  
“放轻松，不然很快你就会难受的。”伊奈帆贴心的提醒着对方，全身乏力的情况下，一直处于紧绷状态很松紧进入疲劳状态，虽然是迫不得已的状况，他也尽可能的希望斯雷因能够不要太辛苦。  
“去死吧，卑鄙的家伙！如果不是因为你那该死的药物，你最好记着每天都给我打那东西，否则一旦我恢复了力气，我就立刻打烂你那张恶心的脸！”斯雷因气喘吁吁的骂着，他敢肯定对方给他抹的药物上一定含有催情的成分，否则他怎么会感到舒服？伊奈帆压着他的腿俯身亲吻他，那温柔的吻让斯雷因感到分外恶心。  
“滚开，不要碰我。”他扭动着身子想要逃离，而对方正忘情的啃着他的脖子。  
伊奈帆的动作十分缓慢，用与言语不符的温柔轻轻的在斯雷因的体内顶弄，他的手从斯雷因的脚腕轻柔的向下，沿着对方美丽的腿部曲线下滑，在大腿根部来回的抚摸。  
爱抚带给斯雷因的是舒适和渴求，尽管他感到恶心，想要挣扎，但是身体依旧感到舒服。  
伊奈帆用一只手挑逗的骚刮着斯雷因柔软的乳头，粉色的乳头害羞的缩着，躲在肥硕的乳晕里。  
“你长得真的很色气，你不这么认为么？”一边说着，伊奈帆一边用另一只手轻抚着斯雷因的阴茎。  
“……滚……”斯雷因有气无力的喘息，伊奈帆的触摸让他忍不住深呼吸，对于他来说这并不是一件好事。  
“哼，软硬攻势么？你这盘算可打的太过天真了。”斯雷因嘲讽他，“你以为这种时候假装温柔就能让我心动么？我可从不知道原来你是这样的笨蛋。”  
“是么？谁知道呢。”停止了对其他地方的爱抚，伊奈帆双手捧住斯雷因的脸，恰到好处的力道迫使对方张开嘴巴，他伸出舌头吻了上去。  
斯雷因的唾液真是甜美，那些有些粘稠的液体被伊奈帆毫不浪费的品尝，他的舌头在对方的嘴里搅动，甜腻的水声在两人耳中回荡，斯雷因来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角流了下去，让他看上去变得更加淫荡诱人。  
当伊奈帆满足的放开对方时，斯雷因只能倒在床垫上大口喘息。调整了位置，伊奈帆扣着斯雷因的腰，让他的屁股更加贴近自己，他开始在斯雷因的体内冲撞，他的手帮对方慰抚着那摇晃的阴茎，而此时的斯雷因在面对伊奈帆的如此进攻时也只能放弃咒骂，无力的压抑着他的呻吟。  
伊奈帆的手实在是太舒服了，粗糙的手茧摩擦着他敏感的地方，时轻时重富有技巧的撸动让他不自觉的呜咽。斯雷因的腰身无意识得向上挺起，舒服的快感让他觉得自己快要被融化了，他隐忍的呻吟里满满都是不甘，当然，这声音让伊奈帆越发的兴奋。  
小穴的嫩肉紧紧的缠着肉棒，每一次进出都能看到穴口附和着拉拽而变形，淫秘的“噗啾”水声好似催情药物一般刺激着两人的大脑。  
“哈，真紧。”  
伊奈帆的手狠狠地捏着斯雷因那白嫩的屁股，他用力的拉扯，并不是为了让对方的小肉穴更大的张开，而是单纯的羞辱。  
“看啊，你的淫屁眼。”他这折着斯雷因的腰把他们结合的位置展现在对方眼前，“就算这么拉扯也紧紧的咬着我的鸡巴不放，那么美味么？”  
“……滚！”斯雷因眯着眼睛忍耐着快感，伊奈帆的肉棒准确的在他的敏感点上摩擦，快感的冲击让他忍不住的想要扭腰迎合。他根本不想看自己那被蹂躏的部位，更不想看伊奈帆那涨得发黑的鸡巴是如何进出自己的。然而对方的冲撞颠的他不断摩擦着床垫，即使不想去看也还是会在无意识之间撇上一眼。  
粉嫩肉穴因为性爱而分泌的大量淫液被不断的撞击出沫，他感觉似乎还有更多的淫水顺着屁股流到床垫上。每一次冲撞伊奈帆的睾丸都会拍打在他的屁股上，轻微的水声“啪嗒”作响。  
“混蛋。”  
不看还好，眼前淫秽的景色冲撞着他的大脑，他感到自己的身体被刺激的更加兴奋，肉穴被肆虐的带来的快感也更大了。即使浑身乏力，斯雷因还是挣扎着，无意识的扭动着腰肢，他的鼻尖上满是细密的汗珠，脚趾无措的缩在一起。  
伊奈帆粗大的阴茎完全的撑开了斯雷因的肠道。仿佛每一寸褶皱都被舒展一般的快感刺激着斯雷因的大脑。伊奈帆那黑黝黝的龟头狠狠地冲撞着一点，舒适和渴求让斯雷因抓狂。  
“哦哦，感觉到了么？你的小穴正美味的吸吮着我的大鸡巴，一缩一缩的样子真是可爱。”伊奈帆忍不住伸手触碰那湿漉漉的软肉，“看这贪吃的模样，你一定很舒服。”  
“滚……滚……啊……”  
斯雷因的肌肉绷紧，他知道自己即将迎来高潮。  
“为什么要忍耐？让我听听你的声音，我相信你的浪叫一定很好听。”伊奈帆毫不懈怠的冲刺，他的手紧紧的握住对方的阴茎，大拇指用力的顶弄着那粉红顶端的铃口。  
大量的淫水打湿了手掌。斯雷因拼命地挣扎，强烈的快感刺激的他快要承受不住，明明不是第一次被迫性交，他却感到如此的舒适。为什么会这样？他质问自己。眼角流出的生理泪水让他更加的委屈，他几乎是哭着质问自己，为什么偏偏是这个人？为什么偏偏自己总是载在这个人的手里？  
这明明是一场强奸，就像以前的任何一次一样，可是，可是！  
“啊啊啊去了啊——”  
斯雷因尖叫着，身体僵硬的挺起，精液射落在他的胸前。  
为什么偏偏是在这个男人的身下他会感觉如此舒服呢？  
一次的高潮用尽了他的体力，斯雷因瘫软在床垫上，他闭上眼睛喘息着，感到头隐隐发晕。  
似乎并不打算或许强迫对方，伊奈帆没有再继续，而是小心的退出了他的身体。

沉重的眼皮再次挣来的时候，是他感受到了一丝温暖在身上游走。有谁拿着柔软的毛巾在为他擦拭身体。斯雷因费力的睁开眼眼睛，发现伊奈帆这个混蛋已经穿戴整齐。  
“不要……”他下意识的想跑，但对方只是温柔的安慰他，然后继续为他清理身子。  
头部传来的触感格外柔软，斯雷因轻微的侧了下头，就看到下面垫着的柔软枕头。  
哼，尽是做些虚伪的事情。他在心里嘲笑，痛骂着对方伪善者。  
混蛋，该死的……  
他昏沉的骂着，把他能想到的一切骂人的词汇全部按在伊奈帆头上。  
温暖的湿毛巾带走了身上的粘腻，即使身体依旧乏力，但清爽的感觉让斯雷因感觉好多了。  
以为结束之时，他的双腿又被打开。斯雷因带着一丝惊慌的看着伊奈帆，而对方的手里拿着一个小巧的震动棒。  
“你！”斯雷因挣扎着想要躲开，却只能愤然的看着对方把那东西塞进自己体内。  
“为了下次的处刑，我们必须做好准备才行。”  
伊奈帆平静的打开了开关。并不是一往的最高强度，斯雷因喘息着，那只不过是最低档的震动，似有似无，甚至还抵不过异物插在股间的感觉。可是，因为这敏感的位置，他又不能完全的忽视他。  
“我本想多做几次。”伊奈帆盘腿坐在斯雷因的身边，将一旁放置依久的食盒拿过来，“可是你太过于虚弱了，或许我应该减少药剂该用铁链，哦，要吃点么？”  
“滚。”斯雷因冷冷的说。  
“别这样，你需要进食，或者喝点水，我觉得这好过挂水。”伊奈帆的视线落在不远处的药水架上，“不过在药水里下药确实比在食物里下药简单多了，只要稀释一下换个瓶子。”  
“……”  
“我这次就没有成功的在食物里下媚药呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 大概还会有后续得···


End file.
